


迫命

by Lafidaninfa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafidaninfa/pseuds/Lafidaninfa
Summary: AU独奥皮but奥神罗里，注意避雷。
Relationships: Austria/Germany (Hetalia)





	迫命

**Author's Note:**

> AU  
> 独奥皮but奥神罗里，注意避雷。

他是在下班路上遇到他的。  
关于在半夜空荡荡的大街上捡到一个女人然后领回家暖床之类的艳情小说，路德维希看得并不少，只是没有想到这类事情会发生在自己身上，而且，要命的是，对方是个男性。  
他当时在他的雪佛兰前面慢吞吞地走着，穿着一件厚重的羽绒外套，戴着兜帽，也许因为路灯的关系，从后面看过去，分不出是男是女。  
当然这与对方的体格也有关系——这是路德维希很久之后才确定的。但那时，他占了机动车道，以自己固有的步调慢条斯理地行进着，路德维希急着想要回家，于是按了喇叭。  
——他不敢相信地就这么看着车窗前的那人像个脱线的木偶，在鸣笛声中缓缓地倒在了路面上。  
气温逼近零下十度，还好没有积雪。他跳下车门，首先做的第一件事是去探他还有没有呼吸。年轻人脸色苍白，嘴唇发绀，双手的皮肤因为干燥而布满裂痕，鼻梁上的眼镜掉落在身底。幸好，还活着。路德维希小心地一手抱着他，低头准备从手机里拨出急救电话。但就在那时，昏迷中的那个人睁开了眼。他的意识还不甚清晰，只是嘴角勾了勾，露出一个模糊的表情来。他说——

——自从与罗德里希相遇的那个晚上起，路德维希就一直在回想，当时怀里的那个人，他究竟说了些什么？

至少一件事可以肯定，这句话对他本来就十分混乱的大脑产生了十分严重的影响，以至于他竟然鬼使神差地没有把他送去医院，而是直接带回了自己的小公寓。  
也许，如果送去了医院，这个故事就不会再有下文。但他什么也记不得了，罗德里希用那发颤的声音究竟说了什么，它的内容对于一切都已经结束的现在来讲，依然是那样不可思议。  
他扶着他上了楼，开灯，把暖气开起来，解开了他的外套。他这才发现对方的羽绒服下面，只有一件污渍斑斑的衬衫。他是疯了吗？穿成这样半夜在大街上游荡？口袋里身无分文？路德维希默不作声地拿来威士忌和海绵，用力地擦着他冻伤的手和身体。陌生人已经清醒过来，他低声感谢着，告诉他自己的名字。他的用词和口吻听上去，像是在古堡里被关了一个世纪。  
“我好多了，谢谢您。”他这样说道，紫色的眼睛望过去有了一点生气。  
“那就好。”  
路德维希粗声粗气说道。他不习惯被人用“您”称呼，平时上班的地方都是群粗野的家伙。他没有问对方的来历，因为罗德里希看上去，就像是被这样问了就会受到冒犯似的。他关了灯，把床让给了捡回来的青年，自己抱着毯子去客厅的沙发睡了。睡前他听到一点声音，似乎是罗德里希把自己身上的破衬衫撕了下来。

他把他留在家里。第二天傍晚下班后，他去超市转了一圈，给许久不曾开伙的厨房买了点材料。开门进来的时候，正好看见罗德里希捧着几个绿茸茸的瓦罐和花盆，要放到阳台上去。  
“我在楼下挖了点薄荷，这样是不是好看多了？”  
他朝他微笑。路德维希惊奇地发现他把他的小公寓彻头彻尾打扫了一遍。虽然自己平时并不疏于整理，但这样彻底的扫除却是头一回。他木讷地赞扬着对方的能干，同时决定不要告诉他，自己已经发现藏在墙角的那一袋在扫除中被打碎的盘子的事实。  
晚上他们铺了久违的桌布。苹果卷和烤香肠都是极好吃的东西，尽管罗德里希一再埋怨面粉和奶酪过于粗糙，并且要自告奋勇包下所有采购食材的任务。晚饭后路德维希洗了盘子，罗德里希在卧房翻书。不一会儿他听到他走到阳台上去，接着烟草的味道飘了过来。  
路德维希皱起眉头，在擦桌布上抹干净了手，跟了过去。黑暗中，那位某种意义上的同居人侧靠在墙上，脸和身体全数埋没在夜的长袍里，只有指间的火点闪着时明时暗的光。  
“不要抽。”  
他伸手要夺下对方手中的害人的麻痹物质，却不防他先一步将烟扔掉，顺势将他的脖子勾了过来，接着，贴着嘴唇吻了上去。  
路德维希瞪大了眼睛，被他口中的烟草味呛住的同时，企图理清这些动作之前的前因后果。然而这对他来讲未免难度过大，因为下一秒对方的双手，就那么轻巧地，滑进了他的胯间。  
他们在阳台上吻了起来，吻得路德维希觉得唾液都变成了苦的。为了平衡一下重心，他不由自主地坐到了身侧的窗框上，紫眸的年轻人懒洋洋地磨蹭他的大腿。后来由于结冰的气温不允许过于暴露的情爱，他们将战场转到了客厅。除掉脚上一只有破洞的袜子的时候，罗德里希轻笑了起来。路德维希不知道他在笑什么，但这笑声肯定是破坏气氛的。他越是将对方的举动做出归因到自己的解释，脸就越是涨得酱紫，而对方含笑的神情就越是可恶。  
他显然是有经验的。发现了这一点后路德维希无比沮丧，但是凭着蛮力他还是不费什么脑筋就打开了对方的双腿。罗德里希赤裸地躺在地板上，像一块白色的牛奶布丁。  
“慢一点……”他说，脸上泛着潮红。  
而路德维希是不会理会这一点的。他在他体内横冲直撞，同时细碎连绵的吻从下腹一直印刻上对方的额头。他用嘴唇一寸一寸地确认他的肌肤的质地和线条，罗德里希的手指在他背上勒出了血痕。高潮很快到来，他们软得像两滩糊在一起的巧克力。两个人都感动于此刻双方的倾情付出，因而决定再干一发。

然而有些事情是他始终无法触及的，是他即使深入对方的身体也得不到的秘密。在他反复亲吻对方的紫色眼睛时他就绝望地发现了这一点。那双眼睛，像是玻璃做的，死气沉沉，只有偶尔会有鲜活的色彩漂浮上来，如同黑暗中的微光，稍纵即逝。罗德里希惯于用微笑掩盖一切神情，不管是在他手中释放时的欢愉，还是最深刻的绝望。  
三天后他下班归来，意外地发现狭小的客厅里摆着一架二手立式钢琴。擅作主张的同居人坐在琴凳上，面前赫然有模有样地还摊着谱子。  
“别问要多少钱。”看着他胃痛的表情罗德里希抢先说出了这一句。路德维希只得捂着肚子，在旁边坐下。  
“那能问问是怎么来的吗？”  
“我也是有积蓄的。”  
他兀自笑着，左手按下一个和弦。傍晚的阳光淡淡地照了进来，一些细小尘埃从琴键上轻捷地升起，随着他指间流泻而下的旋律飘浮在这金色的空间里。路德维希本还有些吐槽的句子要讲，此刻却什么也说不出来了。  
“看着你，我从心底里觉得很安静。”  
他木讷地低声说道。不待对方对这个未经大脑的句子做出回应，他率先靠了近去。就像为了掩饰脸上微红的神色似的，他将下巴贴在了他单薄的颈窝上。他宁愿不要去想对方现在的表情。  
然而罗德里希只是愣了一下，从键盘上收手。接着他转身，伸出双臂，尽其所能地将远比自己健壮的男人环抱起来。  
“这没什么。”  
他们静静地拥吻着。

然后警察找上门来。

罗德里希本不该用自己的账户买那架钢琴。他逃亡的时候太过匆促，来不及造假。遇到路德维希之前，他已经花光了身上所有的现金。  
他被逮捕，罪名是涉嫌谋杀。他有精神分裂病史，最近一次发作的时候他杀死了自己六岁的儿子。作为嫌疑人的同居者，路德维希自然也被带去问话。在警察局里他们给他看了那个男孩的照片。  
他突然什么都明白了。

他想起他们第一次拥抱，在那条寒冷的，仿佛被世界遗忘的街上。他在他怀中露出虚弱，然而释然的表情。  
也许只有那一次他的微笑是真实的，并不会一触即破。

——他说：

“我找到你了。”

finito. 8 Jan 2010


End file.
